5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your Wolverine
by Original-callingbird97
Summary: To him it was just a one night stand. To Rogue, it was so much more. She is finally done pining for the Canadian feral who broke her heart and is on a mission to show him exactly what he's missing out on. With the help of Jubilee and Kitty, they come up with 5 steps to bring the big bad Wolverine to his knees. Can Logan change her mind when he realizes his feelings? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first Rogue and Logan slash. I hope you guys enjoy it! It was difficult getting the characterization down, so forgive me if I didn't portray them right. Haha cheers!

By the way, I would love any constructive criticism you have for me. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please review your thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _When pain brings you down,_

 _don't be silly,_

 _don't close your eyes and cry,_

 _you just might be in the best position to see the sun shine._ "  
― Alanis Morissette

* * *

 _Sqqquuueeeaakkk._

The door opened with a slight creak causing me to wince and bite my lower lip. The feral inside should have picked up the annoying sound with his heightened hearing. Brushing my white strands behind my ear, I pressed my cheek against the door panel to listen for any signs of movement. If he woke up, my efforts would be wasted and I would be ushered back to my own room. After a minute, the doubt and fear was immediately placed in the back of my mind. The metal surface of the door handle was cool against my palm as I summoned the courage to push the door open completely. The room was dark save for the moonbeams splaying across the bed from the window. A loud snore blocked the sound of the door clicking shut. For a moment I just stood there wringing my hands and chewing my lower lip. Part of me wanted to run back to the safety of my room as memories of the last time I was in bed with the Wolverine resurfaced. My gloved hand unconsciously rubbed the area above my chest as I winced. Mustering the strength needed to take those two steps toward the bed, I lifted the covers and slid in next to the normally intimidating Wolverine. His eyebrows were furrowed and my eyes traced the lines across his forehead before they settled on his mutton chops.

Closing my eyes, I turned my skin off with a mere thought before taking off my gloves. They fell in a soft plop to the floor. Raising my exposed right hand, I lightly caressed the scruff that littered Logan's cheek. A mix between a gasp and a laugh left my mouth as placed the flat of my palm against his skin. I could finally touch. That was the reason I was here in the first place. I wanted Logan to be the first that I could touch. My index finger trailed over his jutted chin to his sturdy nose. His eyelashes tickled the pad of my finger as I brushed his lids and trailed back down to his cheek. Warmth engulfed my fingers bringing their exploration of the Wolverine's features to a halt. My eyes shot open to find hazel grey that were staring intensely into my own.

"Marie," His chest rumbled as the name escaped his lips in a growl. _He didn't say kid_. My mind noted smugly.

The sides of my lips lifted in a sheepish smile. "Hey Sugah." My accent was heavy with the emotions that were coursing throughout my person. "Ah can control mah skin now. Ah wanted ya to be the first one Ah would touch."

I expected him to kick me out, to tell me the inappropriateness of the moment, of how he was my Self-Defense teacher, and how he was not my _boyfriend_ or my _father_. Those words had hurt me deeply the first time he had said them. He was definitely not my father and it ridiculous to see him as boyfriend material. Yet, I felt stupidly drawn to him. How his signature smirk would make my insides flutter and make me melt into a pathetic puddle at his feet.

His hand left mine and instead entangled in my hair. His thumb brushed back and forth against my cheek. We just laid there side by side just staring in each other's eyes. He didn't say anything just kept me locked in his gaze. I figured that he just knew I needed this. This moment to bask in something I thought was lost to me. Human touch. I took this time to study the flecks of gold in his hazel irises to the black bushy eyebrows. My fingers continued their exploration of his features causing his posture to relax from his previous tense form. It occurred to me that he was awake the entire time I had entered the room and slid in bed with him. My face flushed at the situation. I was literally in bed staring into the eyes of Logan, my long time crush. It was something I dreamed of, but now that it has become reality, I couldn't feel more inexperienced. Growing uncomfortable and insecure at having his entire focus centered on me, I bit my lower lip. His lips were immediately on mine. I gasped in surprise as his tongue forced its way in my mouth. It was as if he were a starving man as he nipped my lips hungrily and used his hand to push my head closer as if I would disappear. When his lips left mine so I could grasp for air, they continued down my neck, licking and nipping there.

I had to be dreaming. Logan never looked twice at me, let alone give any indication of attraction. He had always kept me an arms distance away. But even if this was a dream, I would enjoy what little I was given.

"Logan," I moaned as his bulky figure moved over mine, his hips rolling against mine. I met his hips with each thrust as he ripped my nightie, exposing my breasts. My hands went to cover them but his snarl made my arms fall back limply against my sides. The gold flecks had enlarged showing the beast had temporarily taken over. "Wolvie?"

"Yes, Darlin'," he grunted, "Scream my name, baby girl." A strangled mewl escaped me as his lips enclosed themselves around a hardened nipple and flicked his tongue.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as light encased the entire room. Dust swirled in its beams. Feeling myself wake up alone in an unfamiliar room piqued my anxiety for a moment. The cotton sheets hid my naked body as the events from the previous evening and several times earlier this morning replayed themselves in my head. Turning my head to face Logan's side of the bed, my heart broke at its emptiness. He left again. A crisp white folded paper laid on his pillow. Forcing the giant lump down my throat, I picked it up with shaking hands.

 **I'm sorry, kid. -L**

It was just a one-night stand.

Each word was like a twist to the dagger already stabbed in my heart with his absence. _He called me kid. He still thinks of me as a child._ I ripped up the note and sobbed. I had given him everything I had and he still didn't want me. Grabbing my shredded nightie, I slipped it on and grabbed one of his sweatshirts to cover up the exposed part of my poor excuse of a night slip and left the room. Jubilee and Kitty would be asking questions about my whereabouts, but I'll make up something. Luckily the hall was empty, so I was able to escape out of the teacher's floor undetected.

What was the greatest night of my life quickly became my biggest regret. In a way I was glad my first time was with Logan. I wanted it to be with him. I shouldn't have expected him to stay. That just wasn't Logan. I still wanted to be in his life and take advantage of what little he would give me, but I was done pining for his attention. It was time for the Rogue to move on.

Slipping into my room, I was pleasantly surprised to see it empty until I spotted the time on our alarm clock. It was lunch time. Everyone was in the cafeteria. Changing into skinny jeans and a tank top with a light grey cardigan, I slipped on my black leather boots Jubilee had gotten me for Christmas last year and smiled approvingly at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty damn good. The white streak in my hair from the Liberty incident with Magneto made me look unique. And strangely, I liked it. It was a part of me. My hands reached up and tied my hair in a tight ponytail. My eyes shifted to the discarded sweatshirt shoved under my bed. The long right grey sleeve still visible. Blinking away tears, I shook my head. I was not going to think of him. I felt the Logan in my head stirring at the thought, but I just shoved him back in the mental containment I created for him. Jogging out of the room, I bumped into Gambit. His hands immediately steadied me as his red eyes laughed at me.

"Careful _ma cherie_ ," He grinned wolfishly. "You might be falling for me."

Usually I would scoff or roll my eyes at his relentless pursuit of me, but I really needed my mind off Logan. Normally I hated the idea of rebounds as it affects the reboundee, but I needed one badly. And Gambit was actually attractive with his lean laid back frame and his charming smile. It always struck me odd out of all the girls in the Mansion fawning over him, he continued to pursue me. Perhaps the Girl with the Dangerous Skin was a challenge for him.

 **Step 1 to making Logan realize what he's missing: Show him that I have other options**.

"What are ya doing outside mah room?" I asked curiously.

His red eyes portrayed concern despite the flirty attitude he kept up. "I wanted to check up on _ma fille favorite_ (my favorite girl). You weren't at lunch and nobody seen your beautiful face around breakfast. Poor Gambit is hurt by _ma beauté_. You are hiding, no?"

I shook my head at his antics. "No, Ah just slept in. Can ya walk me down to the cafeteria since ya are here?" Maybe getting to know Gambit wouldn't be so bad.

"Of course, _ma cherie_." He winked and held out his arm.

The cafeteria was buzzing with voices yet was emptying as students left the large room as lunch hour was almost ending. My eyes immediately sought out Logan, finding him sitting leisurely with a beer in one hand at the teachers table. I was surprised he was still here. I had thought that he had already left. To clear his mind of me. My chest constricted in pain at the sight of him and a strangled gasp left my lips as I struggled to keep my emotions at bay. I must have looked like a gaping fish when his eyes connected with mine. It was as if we were the only ones in the room.

"Is _ma cherie_ okay?" Gambit nudged me worried. Forcing a smile, I kissed his cheek and nodded. A loud growl stopped most conversations in the room. My eyes shot over in the teacher's direction to find him standing up glaring daggers at Gambit and our linked arms. The beer bottle in his hand was broken as if he clenched it too hard. I grew angry at that. _What right did he have? He left me!_ My mind hissed as my heart grasped at the hope of his affections. I quickly squashed it and turned back to Gambit. Suddenly sitting with my friends didn't seem all that appealing anymore.

"Let's get out of here. Ah know of a good burger joint in the city." This was me moving on.

Gambit grinned cockily. "Still don't have enough of me?" His words were sultry and dripped with a mix between desire and teasing. Knowing that Logan could hear every word, I leaned on my tippy-toes to whisper in Gambit's ear.

"Nope, now let's have some more fun, sugah."

As soon as the words left my mouth, a loud roar erupted behind us with a very pissed off looking Logan storming off towards my direction. His fists clenched tight and a snarl on his face. The satisfaction I previously felt at his jealousy dissipated as fear settled in as the distance between us lessened.

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I had writers block for the longest time but I prevailed! Please, please, please keep the reviews coming! You all have been amazingly encouraging! I hope this chapter is to your liking. So cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Down the Rabbit Hole_

* * *

Everything seemed to occur in fast forward. One moment I was nervously eyeing Logan's approaching figure and the next, an audible thud filled the tense silence as Remy was dragged up the wall. The Canadian feral's hazel eyes were narrowed in anger. His fist was at Gambit's throat, the claws sliding an inch out. "Yer ain't takin' my girl shit unless ya want ter be introduced to yer intestines real quick, bub." Logan growled fiercely. _My girl? The hell does he think he is!_ My eyes narrowed as I stepped forward. The Cajun glared back at Logan and started to reach into his pocket for a card. A mixture of fear for Remy, anger at Logan's possessive attitude, and desire bubbled inside of me leaving me confused by the overwhelming emotions.

"Leave him be, sugah," The words came heatedly through clenched teeth. My palms met the chiseled muscle under the familiar cotton wife beater as I shoved at the thoroughly pissed off feral. His jaw clenched as Logan swiveled his head to look down at me with impassive features, the shove doing nothing to deter him. Placing my hands on my hips, I prepared to give him the worst Southern lashing of his life. "Ah'm not gonna ask yah twice, Logan. Ah don't know who yah think yah are, but Ah can make mah own decisions. And raght now, Ah want a burger." The growling of my stomach seemed to emphasize my point due to the sexy lift of his eyebrow. _Sexy? No, no. Stop thinking that way, Marie_. Inwardly groaning at how my body seemed to hone into the Wolverine's proximity, I poked hard at Logan's chest. "Let him down now or Ah'll drop yah."

 ** _It's the possessive nature, kid. We marked you as ours._** The Logan stuck in my head spoke up. I found myself bristling at the branded nickname 'kid'.

 _So, that means you can treat me as a one night stand and not allow me to pursue someone who actually wants me?_ The Logan in my head became silent at that. Inwardly huffing at him, I shut him back in his contained area in the back of my head and tuned back into the commotion in front of me. Students were nervously gathered around us. Jubilee was chewing bubblegum with her arms crossed raising her brows at me. Her expression clearly telling me that she was going to corner me later to tell her why Logan went off.

"I ain't letting you leave with this prick M'ree," Logan turned back to face an amused Gambit whose red gaze flickered between my angry glower aimed at Logan to the Canadian feral holding him. I could literally see the wheels turning in his head at the mutant started to comprehend the situation.

"Oi!" Remy protested. "Let the _cherie_ decide, wolf boy." He then let out a string of curses in French when Logan nicked his neck with a claw, drawing blood. "Sorry but you left Gambit no choice." His hands raised up in surrender, before sliding a card through his sleeve and into his hand. After a red glow and a loud bang, Logan was thrown across the room as Remy slid to the floor. His combat boots hitting the ground while he held out his hand to me. "Let's dash, _ma petite_." Placing my ungloved fingers in his own knuckle clad ones, the red eyed mutant tugged me toward the front door. Looking back, I saw Professor Storm speaking to a very angry looking Wolverine whose hazel gaze that flickered gold glared after my retreating figure.

I wanted to hate him in that moment. I wanted to hate him for giving me hope when there was none. The Rogue is no longer going to worship his ass anymore, even if it's a really nice denim clad ass. _No, wait! Not sexy, so not sexy. Oh who am I kidding?_ Sitting on the back of Remy's motorcycle as the mansion became smaller with each mile, I buried my nose in his leather back. And much to my chagrin, I couldn't help but pretend it was Logan my arms were wrapped around. Though Gambit was more lean and didn't have that earthy, spice scent that just came with my Wolvie. For a brief moment, a sense of peace flooded me. Allowing myself to imagine Logan was taking us far away from the mansion that held haunted images of Jean and that everything was alright between us. That when Gambit turned his head sideways to glance at me, it would be hazel grey instead pinning me down in it's intensity with the familiar scruff littered across his face. I allowed myself for a moment that James Logan Howlett actually wanted me, Marie.

I shot back the cold glass of Dr. Pepper letting the fizzling drink to sizzle down my throat while wishing it were Logan's hidden Molson's that he stashed in the kitchen. Remy sat across the booth from me, his red gaze intense and thoughtful as he flipped an Ace of Hearts across his fingers deftly."Sorry bout' back there, sugah." I offered sheepishly. "Logan can be really protective." The excuse was weak and my tone was soft. The Cajun across from me placed the card in his jacket pocket before leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"I believe _ma fille_ forgets who Gambit is," those red eyes twinkled in amusement. It was common knowledge Gambit was in the Thieves Guild before joining the X-men. "I can tell there is more than meets the eye, _cherie_."

Poking at my half eaten burger, I grumbled, "Damn yah and yah self righteous intuition." I didn't want to tell Remy the indescribable pain that ate at my insides when Logan rejected me at my most vulnerable moment. I could see the suspicion dancing in those infernal red knowing irises. He wanted answers that I didn't want to give.

"I can tell when a man lays claim to his woman." Taking two knuckle clad gloved fingers and pointed them at eye level in his direction, Gambit smirked. "It's all in the eyes."

Slamming my cup down on the table, the drink sloshed over and spilled on the cool surface but the rage boiling withing had exploded. "AH'M NOT HIS DAMN WOMAN!" The words were growled out through clenched teeth. Remy sat unaffected with his red gaze studying and analyzing me while several heads in the burger joint swiveled my way. Feeling slightly ashamed at my sudden outburst, I lowered my voice. "Fahne, we had sex. It meant more to me than him, ok? He left me a note..." The southern drawl deepened with emotion as I looked down, suddenly interested in the tiny puddle of spilled Dr. Pepper. Although I left the words unsaid, I could sense he got the gist of what was on that note. A finger lifted my chin to an expressionless Gambit. His eyes shifted between mine as he held my gaze.

" _Cherie_ ," he whispered, a strand of brown hair falling across his eyes. "It breaks Gambit's heart to see _ma beaute_ aching. Ya are beautiful. Don't give up on all of us men yet. Not all of us are pigs." In that moment with the way the diner light had shadowed his features and the soft genuine curl of his lips made me lean against his touch. I giggled at his jest and he began chuckling as well. The urge to drop my gaze to his lips was overwhelming. The tension was thickening between us as he cupped my chin. His thumb running along my chin and lower lip. _Just kiss him, Rogue. Move on_. My heart raced. Whatever move I made would teeter on the line of the friendship between us. If I looked at his lips, he would kiss me. I could see it in his eyes. If I pulled away we could act as if this moment never happened. The seconds ticked by as Remy slowly moved towards me. The indecision that surely was flickering across my features gone unnoticed.

"Are you two ready for the check?" The blonde waitress looked bored while she stood impatiently in front of us, not caring she had ruined a moment. Her mouth moved quickly in irritation as she chewed on her bubblegum, a notepad at her side. Remy pulled back with an easily charming smile. As he took the check, my mind drifted to the almost kiss between us and the pissed off Logan that I was sure to see waiting up for us (not to mention Jubilee).

"How do yah feel about laser tag, sugar?" A large smirk graced my features.

So that was how I was running around screaming as Remy aimed his laser gun at me. Managing to duck behind a large neon orange block, I tackled Gambit from behind. Tumbling to the mat covered tile floor, I straddled the shocked mutant who subconsciously gripped my bare hips where my shirt ridden up. Aiming my gun at his face, I whispered "gotcha." For a moment we stayed like that, breathing heavy. Those red eyes holding a mixture of pride and disbelief.

"On Gambit's honor, I let ya win, _cherie_." He sniped teasingly. Punching his shoulder lightly, I playfully glared at the mirth that brightened the older mutant's features. His lips were pulled back to show off his white canines. In that moment, he almost looked feral. Immediately, my shoulders slumped and a lump caught at my throat at the thought of Logan. _Why couldn't it be this easy with Logan as it is with Gambit?_ Guilt flooded me for wishing a certain feral to replace Gambit's company. Before Remy could comment on my sudden change of moods, I tossed the gun aside and curled against him with my head tucked under his chin.

"Ah don't wanna go back." I whispered in his ear. The thought of seeing the Canadian feral sent a wave of rejection which had me burrowing my face further in Remy's shoulder. Slowly, the Cajun's hands circled me.

"Then let's not," he said. "We can go anywhere ya want. Gambit saved a lot of money and I sure wouldn't mind slinging a lovely lady around for awhile."

Laughing, I pecked his cheek and pulled myself up. "Ah can't. Ah got classes tomorrow. Please just let me stay with yah tonight." My eyes implored his. The Cajun chuckled then nodded.


End file.
